1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to the field of trays for packaging ammunition cartridges.
2. Statement of the Problem:
Ammunition cartridges are typically packaged in one of three methods. One procedure packs the cartridges in styrofoam trays which are formed through traditional styrofoam forming techniques. These trays have the advantages of being lightweight, with relatively inexpensive tray molds. The disadvantages of the styrofoam trays are the long manufacturing cycle times, the inability to recycle scrap that is generated in the manufacturing process, the ease in which styrofoam is chipped, crushed, or soiled, the inability to reuse the majority of the trays directly for their original use, and the environmental problem associated with the disposal of the styrofoam tray.
A second procedure uses plastic molded trays, such as the trays used by FEDERAL CARTRIDGE COMPANY, Minneapolis, Minn. which are produced by CHAMPION TARGET COMPANY, 232 Industrial Parkway, Richmond, Ind. These trays do not have the material and manufacturing disadvantages as the above described styrofoam trays. However, these trays require a complicated molding process which increases the costs of production, have a heavier weight which increases shipping and packaging costs, and are not suited for use in any of the rifle calibers presently sold.
The third technique of packaging ammunition cartridges is by loose packing, that is packaging the ammunition cartridges in boxes without trays. This method of packaging does reduce packaging supply costs but does not keep tray packing costs down.
There presently exists a need for an ammunition tray for packaging ammunition cartridges that is lightweight, having a high strength to weight ratio, inexpensive to manufacture, and is usable with a variety of ammunition cartridges.
3. Solution to the Problem:
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing an ammunition tray formed by injection-molded plastic.
The present invention provides a lightweight tray having a high weight to strength ratio.
The present invention provides a tray having a rigid structure.
The present invention provides a tray usable with a variety of sizes of ammunition cartridges including rifle ammunition.
The present invention provides a tray capable of being reused.
The present invention provides a tray formed from recyclable plastic material.
These and other features will become evident from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.